


One Perfect Flower

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Butterflies, Domestic Fluff, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Reading, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Sometimes that which you grow in your own garden makes the best gift.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #4 "A Gift"





	One Perfect Flower

**Author's Note:**

> See the collection above for more details on the Guess the Author game I wrote this for and to read 22 other awesome fics having to do with the prompt "A Gift".

The yellow rays of sunshine tickled Crowley’s back as he awoke from a couple hour’s nap out in the garden to hear the birds chirping above him as butterflies floated around him, calling his attention to the wildflowers growing just beyond the spot where he had chosen to take a nap. His eyes followed a beautifully painted one of reds and blacks with spots of blue on its lower wings. It landed directly in front of him on a gorgeous specimen of _Centaurea cyanus_ , cornflower for those who did not know their horticulture, that was the loveliest shade of blue.

Waiting for the butterfly to flit off, he moved carefully towards it, his slim figure flattening the grass beneath him. Crowley would not risk crushing the wildflowers. He had been waiting all summer for them to finally bloom after the work he put into tending this formerly forsaken garden. It was finally coming together.

He knew just whom he wished to share his joy in that with. Cautiously he wrapped his tail around the flower and with a deft flick beyond the ability of true snakes, snapped the cornflower off, its stem now grasped tight in his coiled tail.

Hissing his satisfaction, he slithered off across the vast expanse of grass that separated him from the small cottage he and his beloved Aziraphale had slowly been making their own. The inside was stuffed with books while he had filled the gardens with blooms to please them both, although he did reserve a space where he planted species that bloomed black or produced black foliage. He did have a demonic aesthetic to maintain.

Crowley also could have changed forms and been striding up to the deck in no time at all, but there was something special about connecting with the Earth in this way. His entire belly touched the ground beneath him, through it he could feel the living world and all the stupid, marvelous things contained within it. It was heady, to say the least, and something he enjoyed. 

Faster he slithered, his giant shape making its way towards the deck from which wafted the smells of lavender, sandalwood, vanilla and tea. Aziraphale had settled himself down at the table there to read his latest find in a spot of sun like was his habit every cloudless afternoon. Through a curtain of grass, Crowley could see him enjoying his cuppa.

The azure cornflower still grasped in his tail, he wiggled his way up the deck onto its rougher surface, approaching the table. Once there, he wound his coils around a leg, climbing up into Aziraphale’s lap. 

“For you, angel.”

“Oh! It’s lovely, my dear.”

Aziraphale took the flower carefully and bent to kiss Crowley on top of his scaly head. He found himself in the embrace of his husband’s human form accepting a kiss that seemed to go on for hours. The perfect cornflower he would press between pages to be kept as a memento of Crowley’s love for him.


End file.
